Holy Weapons of Jugdral
In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War there are a number of holy weapons that can only be used by certain people and give high stat boosts. How To Use In order to be able to use a holy weapon there are two prerequisites. First, the character must have major holy blood from the dragon god whose blood pact granted the ability to wield the weapon he or she is attempting to use; this gives a star (*) rating in that weapon type. Second, they must either obtain the holy weapon through story means or start out with it, because it is impossible to sell holy weapons to the pawn shop. Swords Swords are the most abundant type of holy weapon other than magic, and the player eventually gains control of all of them. ;Tyrfing The Sacred Sword once wielded by Crusader Baldr, the Paladin, that the house of Chalphy is famed for. It is used by Sigurd and Seliph, the central protagonists of the 1st and 2nd Generations, respectively. Its stat boosts are greater than any other holy weapon other than the Book of Naga and its boosts go to Skill Speed and especially Resistance, the latter of which allows the wielder to be easy assigned as a mage-killing unit. ;Balmung The Divine Sword of the royal family of the Kingdom of Isaach passed down by Crusader Od, the Sword Saint. Seen only in the 2nd Generation, It is used by only Shannan. It should be noted that Ulster and Larcei can wield the Balmung through a glitch if their father is Chulainn. It gives Speed boosts its only wielders into a near absolute attack-dodging ace (despite a usually mediocre Speed growth purely based on his character attributes), and it also gives a Skill bonus, which increases the chance Starlight Sword Skill will activate. ;Mystletainn The Demon Sword of Agustria entrusted to the lords of the Dominion, descended from Crusader Hezul, the Black Knight. It is used against you by Eldigan in the 1st Generation and later under the player's command by Ares in the 2nd Generation. It gives the skill Critical to whomever possesses it along with a high Skill boost and a decent Resistance boost, turning it into the best Baron-killing weapon, a resilient foe encountered often during the game. Lances Both of the holy spears come from the Thracian peninsula, and both are used against the player at one point or another, but the player obtains direct use of one of them and indirect use of the other near the end of the game. ;Gáe Bolg The Earth Spear of the royal family of Leonster, relinquished by Crusader Njörun, the Spear Knight.The player gets the use of it for a short time with Quan in the 1st Generation. His daughter Altena uses it against you for a short time in the 2nd Generation, but after she is successfully recruited, she will be able to use it to fight for the player's cause near the end of the game. It gives reasonable boosts in Defense, Skill, and Strength. ;Gungnir The Heavenly Spear of the kings of Thracia, obtained from Crusader Dáinn, the Dragon Knight. It is used by Travant against Quan, in possession of the Gáe Bolg, and Ethlyn when both appear in Chapter 5 on your side (but as NPCs not under player control) in the 1st Generation. It is later used against you by Arion during Chapter 9 and in the Final Chapter in the 2nd Generation, but if Altena talks to him in the Final Chapter, Arion will come to your side (not under player control, but as an allied NPC). It is identical to the Gáe Bolg, but it gives a bonus to Speed in place of Skill. Axe There is only one of these, and the player unfortunately does not get the opportunity to make use of it. ;Helswath The Sacred Axe of the house of Dozel was once brandished by Crusader Neir, the Axe User. It is used by Lombard in the 1st Generation and by one of his grandsons, Brian, in the 2nd Generation. Worthy of note is that Danann has the potential to use it, even if he is never shown doing so. It is best used defensively, giving a large bonus to Defense and a more modest bonus to Resistance. While it is the only physical holy weapon with 1~2 range, making it rather dangerous in the hands of a unit placed on a Gate, it also has drawback of having 20 Weight (quite high) and 70 Hit% (a tad disappointing). Bow Again, there is only one, but this time, the player gets to make much more extensive use of it. ;Yewfelle The Sacred Bow bestowed by Crusader Ulir, the Bow User, to the house of Jungby. It is used on your side twice, by Brigid in the 1st Generation and later her son, Febail, in the 2nd Generation (assuming Brigid was paired up). The holy weapon only gives a modest boost to strength and speed, but additionally grants the Renewal skill. Staff There is just one staff, and it is usable by the player. ;Valkyrie Staff The Holy Rod of Edda enshrined by Crusader Bragi, the High Priest, it has the power to revive any deceased character. It is first possessed by Claud in the 1st Generation, but can later be passed down to Coirpre (if the player pairs Claud with Sylvia), or Ced (if the player pairs Claud with Erinys) in the 2nd Generation. Magic The most inclusive category of holy weapon, merged because there is only one weapon of each type of magic. ;Valflame The Flame Magic of house Velthomer unleashed by Crusader Fjalar, the Magic Fighter, is used twice by Arvis; once in the 1st Generation and a second time in the 2nd Generation. It gives stat bonuses to Resistance, Defense, and Magic. ;Mjölnir The Thunder Magic of house Friege commanded by Crusader Thrud, the Magic Knight, is used against you five times: Once by Reptor in the 1st Generation, once by Bloom and on three different occasions by Ishtar in the 2nd Generation. It gives a generous bonus to Skill and also slightly increases Speed. ;Forseti The Wind Magic of Silesse guided by Crusader Sety, the Wind User, is used by Lewyn in the 1st Generation, and later on by Ced, Arthur or Coirpre (depending on who Lewyn is paired with) in the 2nd Generation. The stat bonuses it grants the wielder with are identical to those of the Balmung. ;Book of Naga The Holy Magic of Grannvale's ruling house, Belhalla, appointed by Crusader Heim, the Saint. It is only used by Julia in the 2nd Generation. The stat bonuses it grants the wielder with are very generous bonuses to Speed, Skill, Defense, and Resistance. ;Loptous The Dark Magic created by the Dark God Loptous. The player encounters Loptous twice; both times it is wielded by Julius in the 2nd Generation. It not only grants 5 points to Resistance to its chosen vessel, but also halves all incoming damage to him before defense is even factored in (unless the Book of Naga is used against it). Category:Lists *